henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Chray
Ray Manchester and Charlotte Page are both main characters in Henry Danger. Charlotte became an employee of Captain Man after she discovered that Henry is Kid Danger In Caved In, he states that he really appreciates Charlotte (and Henry) for what she does for him. In Kid Grounded, he states that Charlotte is an amazing sidekick. In Super Volcano, she and Ray hug when Henry, Ray, and Charlotte find out that they're not going to die. In Dream Busters ''he was really worried about bringing Charlotte back, and he and Schwoz dropped Henry to bring her back. Ray is also really afraid of Charlotte when she's angry. Possible names * Rarlotte ('Ra'/y and Cha/'rlotte') * Chray ('Ch'/arlotte and '''Ray') Moments Season 1 Moments The Danger Begins * Ray watches her and Jasper on the computers. * Charlotte stumbled over her words, and had a slight crush on him the first time she met him as Captain Man. The Secret Gets Out * Ray asked what they were going to do with her. * He said she knew who Kid Danger was, he was, and where the Man Cave was. * He said that Charlotte would have to be clever enough to work for Captain Man. * Charlotte said that neither he or Henry were clever, and they almost started to argue. * Ray said that she had to pass the pickle test. * When Charlotte broke the jar, he said that it was Bork's favorite jar. * He said that she passed the test, and he was going to hire her. Substitute Teacher * Ray tells Charlotte to stop screaming while they are going down the elevator. * She said that they would need a substitute to find out more of Ortho. * Charlotte was skeptical of Ray being their substitute. * She tells Ray (and Henry) that they should get back to class before she tells Jasper things he didn't want to hear. * She reminds him that he needs to talk in his accent. * Ray said that Charlotte's idea was a good one. * Charlotte looked at Ray to stop laughing at Ortho. * He tells Charlotte to be quiet. * Charlotte tells Ray (and Henry) that Ortho and his father are waking up. 'Jasper Danger' 'The Space Rock' 'Super Volcano' *He hugs Charlotte when they find out they're not going to die. 'My Phony Valentine' Caved In * Charlotte and Henry want Ray to know what a normal childhood is. * She tells Ray that the t-shirt company messed up the spelling of fun. *She helps Ray learn to ride a bike. * Charlotte, Henry, and Ray roast marshmallows on the fire. * Ray says that Charlotte should go up the tube because she was the lightest. * She sprays Ray with water when he goes down the slide. 'Elevator Kiss' 'Dream Busters' * Charlotte asks if extreme coffee illegal, and Ray says that it is. * He hugged her, and said that she was only putting onion dip on Henry. * Ray and Schwoz suggested that she should go inside of Henry's dream. * Chrlotte told Ray that she thought she should get a bonus for going in Henry's dream. * He told her that she has to hurt Henry to get him to wake up. * Charlotte asked Ray why he didn't do it, and he responds that it might be dangerous. * Charlotte wasn't sure going into Henry's dream was safe, and Ray said she'd be fine. * He said that she couldn't tell Henry he was dreaming. * Ray asks her how weird Henry's dream is, and she says it's a 52 out of 10. * Ray reminds her that she has to hurt Henry. * She suggests that she hold Henry underwater, but he told her to look at the side affects. * When Henry wakes up and asks about Charlotte, he was shocked because they forgot about her. * He tells Charlotte that she would have to stay in Henry's dream for four more hours. Kid Grounded * Ray was cautious about letting Charlotte be Kid Danger because it would be dangerous. * Ray and Schwoz give Charlotte the back up bubble gum to change into Kid Danger. * Ray tells Henry that Charlotte wasn't trying to take his job.. * Ray says that Charlotte was amazing that day. Captain Jerk * Charlotte agreed with Henry about the video apology. * She also agreed to have the contest. * Ray asked where Schwoz was taking her. The Bucket Trap * Ray doesn't want her or Henry to tell Jasper that Henry is really Kid Danger. * He wants Charlotte and Henry to pretend that they're boyfriend and girlfriend. * He sings a song to her and Henry about how Jasper can't keep a secret. * Charlotte and Henry do a little dance to show that Ray was wrong about Jasper. * He wants Charlotte and Henry to mop the walls. * Ray wants her and Henry to tighten the lightbulbs. Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 1 Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 2 'Jasper's Real Girlfriend' * When Henry asked what was up with Charlotte, Ray told him to forget about her. Season 2 Moments The Beat Goes On * Ray asks where Charlotte is, and mentions that she is late to work. * Charlotte throws the bowl of guacamole out of Ray's hands. * She kicks Ray and throws him on the ceiling. * When she walks towards him, he says that there was no need to. * Ray throws chips at her. * She chases him. * Ray says that something not good happened to her. * He puts Charlotte in the tube to stop her from attacking him and Henry. * He was worried when Schwoz did something to the tube. * Ray catches Charlotte when she passes out, after coming out of the tube. * He says that she should take it easy after she passed out. * He and Henry help her walk over to the couch. * Ray asked Charlotte what happened to her. * He was obviously angered after Charlotte said what Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort did, and immedeatly changed into Captain Man (and Henry into Kid Danger) to get revenge. * He and Henry get revenge on Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort by making them smack a fry pan on their heads 95 times for what they did to Charlotte. * He reminds Henry that they have to erase Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort's minds so they won't remember who Charlotte is. Henry and the Woodpeckers * Charlotte thinks that the beard growing competition is dumb. * She repeats what she thinks about the idea. * Ray and Charlotte come back from a shopping trip. * Charlotte looks shocked after seeing Ray's and Schwoz's beards. * She explains that Schwoz wasn't cheating to Ray. * Ray shows her the sweater that he and Schwoz made out of their beard hair. * Ray calls for Charlotte when Henry asks where she is. Related plots * The Secret Gets Out * Caved In * Dream Busters * Kid Grounded * The Bucket Trap * The Beat Goes On * Henry and the Woodpeckers * Indestructible Henry, Part 1 * Indestructible Henry, Part 2 Trivia * In Mo' Danger, Mo' Problems and in Rubber Duck they don't interact at all. They interact directly in every other episode. * Ray wants Charlotte to learn how to fight. * Ray can be somewhat protective of Charlotte, as shown in Dream Busters, Kid Grounded, The Beat Goes On, and Indestructible Henry, Part 2. Gallery References Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Pairings Category:Main characters Category:Pairings with Charlotte Category:Pairings with Ray Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5